A Love In Unova
by dawnforever12
Summary: Dawn travels to Unova for The Unova League. What happnens when she finds Ash.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Okay This Is a Pearlshipping Fanfic **

**Misty: Why Does It Have To Be Pearlfic Why Can't It Be Pokeshipping**

**Ash: What Is Pearlshipping And Pokeshipping**

**Misty: Nothing**

**Ash: Okay When Am I Gonna Come In**

**Me: Soon**

**Ash: When? I Wanna Eat**

**Misty: Is That All You Think About**

**Ash: Yep, That and Pokemon**

**Me: I Do Not Own Pokemon**

Dawn's POV

I Woke Up In The Morning Only To Find Out That Earlier That Night Piplup Used Hydro Pump On Me, No Wonder My Back Hurt. So I Took Out Togekiss To Make Myself Dry. COME ON I Screamed Trying To Fix My Bed Hair. Alright Piplup Use Bubble Beam. Piplup! My Loyal But Troublesome Pokemon Screamed. Finally, I Shrieked. No More Bed Hair. Okay Timed To Get Ready And Have Some Breakfast. So I Got Dressed. Dawn, Time For Breakfast My Mom Said. Coming, Mom This Food Is Delicious. But Really I Thought To Myself, Mom's Cooking Is Good but Not Nearly Compared to What Brock Cooks. Hmm it's been a While Now since Ash and Brock Left, Ash, IDon't Know Why but I Get a Special Feeling inside Everytime I Hear His Name. I guess its A Best Friend Thing. My Thoughts Were Broken Off By My Mom Saying, Well Thanks Dawn But Come On You Have School Today. Oh Yeah I Yelled, I Better Get Going, Bye Mum I Said While Tripping Over My Bike. Is Careful Dawn She Shrieked? No Need To Worry I Said As Always. That's What Worries Me The Most She Whispered to Herself. I Don't Why But Everyone Says That, I Mean If I Say There's Nothing To Worry About, There's Nothing To Worry About, I Don't Hold Out, If There's Something To Say I Say It. She Said All This To Herself While Riding Her Newly Bought Bike To High School.

Well, Here I Am, Twinleaf International High School. Seriously, it's A School for the World's Best Pokemon Trainers. But We Still Have To Study All The Basic High School Stuff. I Have Always Been Cheery But Today I Felt Moody. Hey Dawn My Best Friend May Shrieked. Oh Hey May. I Was Really Glad May Was Here Ever Since She Moved To Sinnoh She's Been The Most Important Part Of My Life, Of Course Other Then My Mother And Piplup. What's Up, You Seem Really out Of Mood Today, And You Have Started Talking in Your Mind Again May Said Worrily. No I'm Fine Thanks. Are You Sure Causing The Last Time You Done This Was When Ash And Brock Left. Ash, I Couldn't Help But Smile. But Before May Could Realize That I Did Kenny Came. Hey Girls. Hey Kenny We Said In Union. Barry It's Okay They Don't Know, Kenny Shouted. Barry Came Out Of Hiding. What Don't We Know May Yelled With Red Beady Eyes? Um; Nothing Barry Said While Running Away. What Was That About I Questioned. He Got You into Trouble Kenny Said. What! May Screamed. Just Then The Bell Ringed, First Period, I Said Nervously While Slowly Taking May Away From A Fight. Finally School Was Over, I Just Reviewed What Had Happened, Hmm Let's See, English, Geography, H.T.C.P Class(How To Catch A Pokemon Class) Religion, Cheerleading, Math's, Break Where May Was Trying To Kill Barry And Gymnastics. Oh Yeah Barry Asked Me To Walk Home With Him Just In Case May Was Still Trying To Kill Him. Okay there's Barry. Hey Barry I Yelled At The Top Of My Lungs. Shush Keep It Down Dawn, May Could Still Be Here.

Gosh You Can Be Girly At Times He Said While We Were Walking Home. Yeah Because I'm Boy I said In a Sarcastic Voice. We Both Laughed. Hey Dawn I'm Trying out for the Gym Battles Again, But This Time No Ash or Paul So I Will Surely Win. Uh Yeah Sure, I Thought About Again. Hey Dawn, Your Thinking About Ash Aren't You, Huh, How Do You Know. I Just Know, You're Thinking about Joining Gym Battles like Ash, Am I Right? Wrong, You Know For A Moment There Me Thought You Were Even Mature Enough To Find Out That I Love Him I Screamed. Oh My Gosh You Do? Huh, What, I Just Realizing What I Said No I Do Not, Gosh You Don't Understand Anything I Screamed Again. I Was Now Running To My House. Then It Doesn't Matter,N You Wouldn't Be Good At Gym Battles Anyway Barry Said In A Devious Voice. What Was That? I Said In A Demon Voice No Stopping And Turning Around Getting Closer To His Face. Nothing, It's Just That You Would Be Too Weak to Do Gym Battle's, that's Why You Do Contests Am I Right? Wrong Again, Idiot. Hey, I'm just telling the Truth. Grrh Fine You Know What, I'm Gonna Go to Unova to Compete for Badges, Just Badges since Unova Doesn't Have Any. I Got Really Close To His Face. Just Then My Mom Opened The Door. I Just Realized That We Were Right In Front Of My House. She Just Looked At Me. Then I Figured Out That I Got So Close To Barry That Our Noses Were Touching. I Blushed and Pulled Back. He Blushed Too. My Mom Was Still Just Staring At Me.

I Just Went Inside and Slammed the Door in Barry's Face. Dawn, I Just Want You To Know, You're Sixteen And I Totally Trust You, So If There's Anything You Want To Talk To Me About I'll Be Here Good Cause I Going To Unova. But Dawn, I Meant Relationships, You Know; Boys and First Kisses. Mum It Was Just I Big Misunderstanding, I Explain After I Come From Unova I Shouted From My Room, Still Packing My Suitcases. Okay Then, She Said. I Thought She Was Upset I Didn't Let Her In So I Came Down From My Room And Gave My Mum Big Hug. So Can I Tell You About What Happened? Sure But Let Me Book Some Tickets She Said. After An Hour or Two.

I Said Goodbye To My Mom And Friends. Bye Mom, Barry, May and Kenny.

May's POV

Just Then I Saw My Best Friend Leave I Felt Sad But She Left For The Right Reason. Kenny Spoke Up, So I Thought You Were Trying To Kill Barry. Oh, I'm Not, I Was Just a Part of The Act. Yeah And It Worked, She Even Told Me in a Short Moment, Barry Butted In. Really, How'd She Tell? Boring, don't wanna talk about it, plus I need to get my first badge so bye. Well Bye Then. I Saw Him Leave. I Knew Ash And Dawn Were Meant For Each Other But I Loved Ash Too, But Dawn Is My Best Friend So I Have To Make This Sacrifice. What? Kenny Asked. OMG I Shouted, I Said It Out Loud. Said What? Kenny Asked Again In Curiosity. Oh We Set a Plan So Dawn Would Go To Unova to See Ash

Kenny's POV

What? How Could It Be That Everybody Thinks Ash Is Better For Dawn Then Me. I Mean I Even Fought For Her with Ash and Won, But Still. Why Won't She Love Me?


	2. Chapter 2

**Last time**

What? How Could It Be That Everybody Thinks Ash Is Better For Dawn Then Me. I Mean I Even Fought For Her with Ash and Won, But Still. Why Won't She Love Me?

**I Do Not Own Pokemon**

Dawn's POV

I Went In My Cabin and Let Out My Pokemon. I Left Mamoswine and Togekiss at Professor Rowan's Lab since I Wanted to Catch Some New Pokemon. I Just Fell On The Bed. What Did I Get Myself Into? I Just Made The Decision To Do Gym Battles In Unova In An Angry State Of Mind Without Even Thinking About It. Oh Well. I Need Some Fresh Air. Let Me See The Map Of The Ship. Huh, there's A Park, This Must Be One Big Boat.

10 Minutes Later

Dawn Changed. She Was Wearing Her Sinnoh Skirt Except It Was Turned Into A Tube Top. With That She Wore A Jean Jacket And A Pair Of Cream Stiletto. She Wore A Pink Head Band Instead Of A Blue One And A Darker Pink Choker.

She Walked Outside To The Park. I Took Piplup With Me, He Was On My Head. I Found A Stall That Sold Cotton Candy So I Bought Some For Me And Bought Some Pokemon Food For Piplup. Just Then I Saw Him With Him. What Was He Doing Here I Dropped My Cotton Candy.

What Is Paul Doing Here? And With Kenny. He Never Told Me He Was Coming To Unova.

Kenny's POV

There She Was. The Most Beautiful Girl in the World. Hey Be; East. What? She Screamed. How Dare You Call Me A Beast? Nothing Dee. How Dare You? I Was Really Thinking. I Would Never Call You Beast, I Was Gonna Call You Beautiful But I Could Never Admit My Feelings to You. The I Only Call You Dee Dee Cause It Also Stands For Dazzling Dame. Hello, Are You Even Listening To Me? I Heard Dawn's Voice. She Came So Close I Could Smell Her Breath. It Smelled Like Bubble Gum. I Could Smell Her Hair Too. It Smelled Like Blue Berries And Tropical Fruit. I Said ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME? Oh Sorry I Was Just Thinking About How Many More Pokemon I Can Catch In Unova. You Became Such A Jerk. Wait, Where Did Paul Go? I Thought For A Second. Huh He Was Just Here, Well It's Okay, Beside's I Need Some Private Time With Dawn To Tell Her How I Really Feel And Prove That I Am Not A Jerk But A Really Nice Fellow. You're Doing It Again. Doing What? You're thinking to yourself. Hey You Did Too. So What? Never mind, Look I'm Sorry, the Truth Is Your really Beautiful and I'm Sorry. It's Okay She Said with a Blush. And You Said Sorry Twice. Because I'm Sorry X2. Okay Now You're Just Being Cheesy. I like Being Cheesy. Great But What Are You Doing Here Well; I Thought To Myself For A Second. What? She Asked Eagerly. I'm Really Just Going to Unova to Catch Some New Pokemon and to Tell You a Secret. Huh, Well How You Get On, I meant I Left and I Saw You Stay at the Dock. I Said, Well; I Thought For A While And Decided I Can't Wait Anymore I Have To Tell You So I Went On My Bike As Quickly As I Could And Rode To Eterna City And Caught The Boat At The Final Stop In Sinnoh. Really, Can You Tell Me What This Secret Is? Later First We Have to Do Something's. What Things? Just Come On. Okay She Said While I Grabbed Her Hand And Pulled Her.

Dawn's POV

He Was A Jerk At First But Then He Became Really Sweet. He Changed From Good To Bad And What He Said About Me Being Beautiful Was The Most Shocking And Sweetest Thing Anyone Has Ever Said To Me.

Sure My Mom And May Said It But They Have To. I Wonder Where Were Gonna Go. Come On Dawn Let's Go He Shouted.


	3. Chapter 3

**Last Time**

**I Wonder Where Were Gonna Go. Come On Dawn Let's Go He Shouted.**

I Was Trying My Best To Keep Up With Kenny But When I Tried To I Went Faster Than Him. He Bought Me Some More Cotton Candy and We Went To the Pool and Had A Delightful Swim. I Pushed Him In The Water But He Dragged Me In With Him. And Then After We Went To The Restaurant. I Asked Him Why He Was Talking To Paul. He Told Me That He Was Just Asking Paul What He Was Doing Here We Ate Some Food And Had A Chocolate Cake. He Took Me To A Part Of The Boat Where You Can See The Sunset Properly. By That Time It Was Afternoon. He Just Then Said Something To Me I Thought I Would Never Hear From Him. He Told Me He Was In Love With Me. I Was So Shocked I Couldn't Speak. His Said Impatiently Well; Look Kenny I Love You but Just as a Friend and I'd like to Just Stay Just Friends. I'm Sorry; I Don't Feel the Same Way about You. Oh well then its Okay and I Guess I'll See You Back in Twinleaf Town, He Said While Stepping up and Walking Away. I Felt Really Sorry For Him But I Didn't Feel The Same Way. I Went For another Walk and Came Back To Write in My Diary.

_**Dear Diary**_

_**What Will I Do Kenny Just Told Me That He Was In Love With Me. I Don't Feel The Same Way As Him But I Don't Wanna Crush His Hearts. Well Anyway After He Told Me I Went For A Walk And Met Two Wonderful People. One's Name Was Janet. She Was Really Pretty And Kind. Another's Name Was Jonathon, Well; He Said Everybody Calls Him Jo. Don't know what that's about. At First He Looked Like A Typical Bad Boy But Then He Actually Opened Up. He Has A Good Heart And A Funny Personality. Where Gonna Meet Up Again This Night. Okay I have, to go it's Almost Time.**_

I Changed Into What I Was Wearing Before I Went To The Park And Then Went To The Park Again. Hey Janet, Jo. Hey Dawn They Both Said At Once. So Where Are You Going I Asked. Where Going To Nuvema Town. Funny I'm Going Too. Really Well I'm Going There Too. Wanna Join Us Then Jo Asked. I Replied Sure but Do You Wanna Come to My Room it's Really Loud Here Yeah Let's Go Said Janet.

We Went Up To My Room.

Hey You're Room Is Right next To Ours. Really, What a Coincidence. Well Come On In I Said. So What Do You Plan on Doing. I'm Doing Gym Battles. Just Then Paul Came In. Hey Contest Girl What Are You Doing Here, There Are No Contests In Unova? I Know I'm here for Gym Battles. Hpmh, You Have No Chance against Me, You're Not Even close To Ash, And How Could You Even Make It To The League. I Can. Why Don't You Just Shut Up Janet Interrupted. Who's This, A Little Travelling Companion? You Better Shut It, Jo Shouted. Fine I'll Leave, beside's Why Should I Waste My Time Here Who Is That Jerk Janet Asked? His Name's Paul, He Was a Rival of Ash in Sinnoh. Huh, Well I Can Tell Why He Was A Rival. Hey who's Ash? Jo Interrupted. He Was An Old Travelling Companion Of Mine. Is That All He Was Janet Asked With A Smirk. Yeah That Is. What Else Would It Be Jo Said With Anger? Huh, What Do You Mean By That I And Janet Said In A Union? Nothing, Nothing, Anyway; I'm Going Out, See Ya. What Was That All About? I Asked. Nothing Janet Said In An Upset Voice. You Like Him Don't You I Asked In Concern. No Way. Come On Say The Truth. Fine I Do But He Likes You She Said Quietly. Don't Worry, He Doesn't, And If He Does, IDon't like Him, I'll Make Sure He Like' You, Okay? Thanks, Dawn you're A Real Friend, You're Welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

By the time Jo came back it was night. Dawn had a plan for getting Janet and Jo together. When Jo stepped in I immediately suggested giving Janet and Jo a makeover. Janet said yes but Jo asked why. I said, well; look at yourself now, tremendous fashion failure. Fine, only because you make a good point.

10 minutes later

Janet was wearing a red dress that reached her knees. It was one sleeved and held on by three red strips. She wore red heels and a red rose on her hair. Her hair was let out. It reached her waist.

Jo was wearing a simple tux and a rose on the pocket.

I was wearing a held by on hand blue ruffled mini dress and a white and slim dark blue sweater. I also wore a white headband and high heeled black knee boots. Just to make sure Jo didn't get suspicious.

Perfect I said. Okay now let's go out to eat dinner. The both said yes. We went to the restaurant and sat on one of the most fanciest tables. Jo kept on asking question on why we were here and wearing this? I simply just said, why not. They ordered food. And I got a phone call and took it and went far away outside the restaurant. Hello May I said. Hi but it's not May its Barry. Huh, Barry what do you want. May couldn't call; she was grounded so she told me to call you instead. And; I said impatiently. I'm sorry for the way I acted and I'm sure you will win Unova. Aww, Barry thanks I said with the warmest voice I had. So have you met Ash yet? He asked in a curious voice. No, wait Ash is in Unova? Yep, sorry, I didn't know you didn't know. Its okay and you don't have to be sorry. Okay then. Okay thanks for the decoy phone but I have to go alright. See ya then. I cut the line. I went back in to the restaurant and told them that I have to do some homework to catch up on my school. They said okay and I left.

Janet's POV

Wow, Dawn is a good friend; she even got me and Jo a date. She is a perfect BFF.

Three hours later

Dawn's POV

I actually did have so work so I finished it and changed back in to my regular clothes. **She changed them because she always wears something different in each region. **It was the clothes she wore at the park only with baby pink converse instead of white stilettos and a pink one sided bag. Janet came in bursting into tears screaming in saying things like how could you and this is the worst day of my life. I didn't know what to do. All I could say was what happened. She screamed, what happened, what happened, I'll tell you what happened. At first it went nice but then this waitress came in. Jo said she looked attractive and I told him to not hit on every girl he sees then he told me that just because I wasn't pretty I shouldn't blame it on every other girl I see and should just shut it. I screamed and told him that I couldn't believe that I ever l loved him and he said that maybe if I wasn't so easy that would never happened. I felt really bad for her so I hugged her and told her there there, I'm here for you. After 10 minutes she calmed down. Don't worry I'll go give him a piece of my mind.

I found him in 5 minutes at the park buying food.

HEY JO, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WITH JANET? Huh, oh Dawn, what's up. WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT'S UP, HOW COULD YOU BE SUCH A SELFISH JERK TO JANET, SHE REALLY LIKED YOU BUT YOU WERE TOO MUCH OF A PLAYBOY TO EVEN REALIZE. I am not a playboy. YES YOU ARE, I CANNOT BELIEVE I THOUGHT IT WAS ALL AN ACT TO HIDE WHO YOU REALLY ARE, THAT'S JUST PART OF THE ACT YOU USE TO MAKE WOMEN FALL FOR YOU, YOU JERK, I screamed at the top of my voice. Look, I'm not a playboy at all. What are you talking about, I was here the whole time, and I don't know what you're talking about. You know exactly what I'm talking about, your date with Janet, how you called her easy. Look I was here the whole time ask the store owner. I was mad. Excuse me but did this boy over here stay at this place the whole time? Why yes he did. Wait what. I was so shocked. But how? Huh, okay were did we go? You went to the restaurant, were else would you go. Okay come with me, he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the restaurant. Why does everybody grab my hand I thought to myself?

In 2 minutes we arrived at the restaurant

Jo told me to tell him where we were sitting. I told him and we went there. Just then my eyes just saw something that wasn't possible. I couldn't be. Next to me still grabbing my hand was Jo looking at the other person in an angry state of mind. The other person was another Jo! Surrounded by a bunch of girls. Hey George how dare you pretend to be me. That's Greg to you Jonathon. Well then it's Jo to you. What's going on? I screamed. Everybody there stared at me. This is my twin brother "Greg". What? But how. Umm twins, duh Jo twin brother said in a sarcastic voice. So you're the one who made Janet cry pretty much. YOU HEARTLESS DOG. Everybody was still staring at me but this time I didn't care. I got so angry I gave him on heck of a punch that knocked him out. My hand hurt but I'm pretty sure it hurt more for him. Wow, Dawn that was a pretty good punch. Pretty good; I said. He said, yeah you're right, it was an amazing punch.

After 6 minutes we went back into my room.

Hey Janet come here. Huh, what are you doing her with Jo. Oh yeah it turns out Jo has a twin brother and he was the one who broke your heart but I gave him such a punch that he will remember his whole life. Hey Janet I'm so sorry but what happened there anyways. I whispered in Janet's ear, tell him just before you two go to bed. Nothing really Janet said before saying first you will stay outside both rooms because me and Dawn need to change. Fine I just need to take my jacket and shoes off any ways.

Janet was wearing black shorts and a white tank top where one part of it was lapping the other and a red love heart each at the bottom of the straps holding the tank top. She wore a thin black sweater that reached her thighs. That was her night gown. She kept her hair in a bun.

Dawn was wearing a baby pink lace tank top with black trousers that had black Piplup designs on them. The lace was a hot pink color. That was her night gown. She kept her hair down.

After they went to bed Janet went on Jo's bed. (Okay let me get this clear, Dawn has her own room with two beds, one is a queen sized bed and the other is a single. Janet and Jo share a room that is right next to Dawn's. There are two single beds.) Jo was really shocked.

Jo's POV

I went on my bed to fall asleep but then Janet came on it. She just immediately said that she loved me. I was shocked but I didn't show it. Okay look Janet I love you to but as a friend, I'm sorry but I think you should go to Dawn's room now since it will be awkward between us. No, no it's fine Jo. I'm sorry Janet I said while she was walking out with all her things.


	5. Chapter 5

Janet's POV

I can't believe that the real Jo doesn't me like either. Well, at least he was very polite about it I thought while walking to Dawn's room. I heard her phone, it was constantly buzzing. Oh well, she's probably texting someone I guess I should walk in. I went inside to hear the shower go on. At first I was just gonna sleep on the single bed but her phone buzzed again so I was gonna give it to Dawn but then I saw the message saying

"**Why, Do You Love Him?"**

At first I was thinking she was texting someone that she love's Jo but then I scrolled up and saw the person saying

"**Why, Do You Love Him Or Me ;)?"**

I read another one saying,

"**You Duh, I Don't Know About Him"**

I was thinking if the boy was Jo. Nah, Dawn doesn't love Jo, she told me she likes him just as a brother, but he could still be the, "I don't know about him" guy, what am I saying, Dawn has so many more friends. I saw who she was texting, someone named May. I remember Dawn saying that her best friend's name was May. Good, she was talking to her best friend. Another message came from a guy named Barry. Wait a minute; Barry was the guy she talked to when I and Greg were on a date. So he wasn't made up and probably the guy Dawn was talking about with May. He wrote

"**Ash Is In Unova to Collect Gym Badges, You Should Meet Up With Him "**

I scrolled up.

"**What did you mean by, have you met Ash yet?"**

I went back to May and saw some messages, by the way she talks about Ash, and I'm guessing she does like him more than a friend. Wait what am I doing ease dropping on her messages, I better just get to sleep.

Dawn's POV

I got out of the shower to see Janet, I was surprised, wait she texted me. I looked at the message.

"**Dawn, I will be staying here because I told Jo that I loved him and he did not feel the same way so I came here to withstand the awkwardness. I hope that's alright with you ."**

Poor Janet. Huh so May and Barry replied.

She replied got dressed and went to bed.

At 7:30 AM I got up put on my hot pink robe and hot pink morning shoes(fluffy shoes) and brushed my teeth and got dressed. It was 7:33 AM. I fixed my hair and went to Jo's room by 7:50 AM. I knocked on the door and Jo pulled me in. Why did you have to wake me up and 7:50 in the morning. Because; any way I wanted to ask you, did you say to Janet kindly that you did not like her? Yes, how did you know? Janet told me. Were best friends, duh?

Janet's POV

I woke up just when Dawn went outside the room. I followed her after a quick three minutes changing my clothes and brushed by hair and teeth. I heard her say we were best friends and she worried that Jo acted like Greg did when he said he didn't love me. I was touched. Jo said, look Dawn, I've known Janet forever, I may have developed some feelings for her but it's very awkward to date your best friend and I like another girl. Okay I respect that but even if it's awkward, if you love someone, you should tell them. Okay your right, Dawn, after that I heard something haunting; Jo told Dawn that he loved her! What! I whispered to myself. The last thing I saw was Jo pulling Dawn in his arms and pressing his lips against hers. I was mad but sad at the same time I went inside Dawn's room and started packing my clothes, I heard a bang but continued packing, after I was done, I wrote a note and kept it on Dawn's bed and just left.

Dawn's POV

Jo just told me he loved me? I only knew him for a day and he's hitting on me? I would be glad if it was Ash. I knew him for two years! Wait a second it wouldn't really be Ash, I mean someone I've known as long as Ash at least. Jo just looked at me and pressed his lips against mine. It felt good but wrong. I pulled back and gave him a huge slap which I'm pretty sure woke up Janet. I told him that we will not be together ever, at least wait till we knew each other more and Janet let's you go, before then, no way, even if it's forever. I stormed out and went to my room. I saw the note.

_**Dear Dawn and Jo,**_

_**I saw the kiss. Please don't lie about it. I saw what I saw. Anyway I will be leaving because it's too painful to see a friend that Jo and I have known only for a day be with the guy I've loved for four years. Don't blame yourself, just be happy and besides, I'm also leaving because I made up my mind and decided to do Sinnoh Contests like you did and I will win just like you. **_

_**Bye, Janet**_

I started crying. Ever since Ash left, I've been so emotional. Ash, I wonder how he is and if I'm gonna meet him soon. I might even admit I like him. He was so nice. I whipped my tears.

I heard a voice behind me.

I burst into tears again and hugged Jo screaming Jo, Janet's gone, she saw us kiss and she left. I'm sorry Dawn but she made her choice without fully understanding, there's nothing we can do he said hugging back.

**Attention everybody, for the people who wanted to come to Nuvema Town. We are here so please step out of the boat within 10 minutes.**

Okay Dawn I'm gonna get ready.

After a 4 minute of packing clothes and getting ready

Okay Dawn, come on. Were on a boat so that means that Janet couldn't have gone before now so if we hurry we might find her. Okay, I trust you. We hurried out but found no sign of Janet. I guess we didn't find her, huh Jo. I guess not Dawn. Okay Dawn, we came here to battle gym leaders let's get our starters and do exactly that. Okay, no need to worry.

At Professor Juniper's lab.

Hello, my name is Professor Juniper; I am the Professor of Unova. Nice to meet you Professor, I am Dawn and this is Jo. Nice to meet you too, I'm guessing you want starters right? Yes please. Right then, please follow me.

Here they are Snivy the grass Pokemon starter, Oshawatt the water Pokemon starter and Tepig the fire Pokemon starter.

I looked at them all, they were so cute! But I looked at Snivy, I was not only cute but elegant and I never had a grass type before. I'll pick Snivy please. Here is her Pokeball Dawn. Thank you. I'll pick Oshawatt since I already have a fire and grass type Pokemon with me. Here's Oshawatt's Poke Ball. Thanks Professor. It's fine. Oh and before you leave, here's a pokedex for each of you. Thank you I said as we left.

At the Pokemon Center.

Hello my name is Nurse Joy. Hello, Nurse Joy, we were hoping if you could please sign us up for the Unova League. Of course I may, please give me your pokedex please.

They signed up and headed for Accumela Town.

So Dawn, lets battle one on one after we get to Accumela Okay. Sure Jo.


	6. Chapter 6

_**This is a fake song**_

**Dawn's POV**

**Hey that boy;**

**He makes me just wanna; cry**

**I don't know what it is; but all I know is; whenever I see him I; get a special feeling inside**

**I could just look into his eyes for a; thousand years**

**La lal la la**

Dawn, come on lets go outside for a walk. Okay Jo, just one second. I turned off the music. It really related to me a lot for some reason. DAWN, HURRY UP.

Coming, I said rushing down in a baby blue tank top and jean jacket. I was also wearing deep blue shorts and a choker with baby blue sneakers and socks that reached my ankles.

Jo's POV

She came down from the room in the Pokemon Center. She looked beautiful and she agreed on a first date. Jo, stop staring and let's go she said as she pulled my arm and took me out. Easy Dawn, Nurse Joy said to rest. Come on, I rested for a whole day. Fine let's go.

No one's POV

_Flashback_

_Dawn where finally at Accumela Town. I know, there's a sign right there. Hey! Come on, let's go get a room. Sure lets go but first, Jo pulled Dawn into his arms. Jo I told you, we have to get to know each other first. I know, that's why I'm asking you to a date. Okay I will but we have to have 4 more dates before getting into a relationship, alright? Alright. They headed to the Pokemon Center. Nurse Joy we would like a ro…. was all she said before fainting. Dawn, Dawn. Dawn woke up screaming. Where am I? You're at the hospital. Why? You fainted. Okay then. Dawn, I see you woke up? Yes I did Nurse Joy, may I ask why I fainted. Sure, you may have fainted because of emotional stress. Okay. Oh and have you been putting physical pressure in your body? Well, I do walk for an hour everyday but other than that, nothing really. Well then have you had any emotional stress? Actually yes I have. Okay, would you like to talk about it? Yes but alone please I said staring at Jo. What, fine he said walking out. After he came back in Nurse Joy told Dawn to take plenty of rest and handed her the key to a room._

_End of flashback_

This place is beautiful huh, Jo. Yeah, yeah. Hey, why don't we have the Pokemon Battle I promised you? For sure. Great, one on one? One on one he replied. Alright, Go, Snivy. Glameow, this one's yours.


	7. Chapter 7

Dawn's POV

Snivy use vine rap. Glameow, dodge it and use scratch. Oh no Snivy, Snivy got up and just looked at me faithfully, almost like it wanted to tell me something. Think, Dawn, think. This is exactly what you were up against in the grand finale, but you won and you can do it again, you just have to focus I said to myself. Alright Glameow use Shadow Ball. Glameow. Snivy dodge and use Bullet Seed. Snivy. Glameow watch out. Glameow couldn't dodge. Alright Snivy. Quick Glameow, Shadow Ball rapid fire. Snivy watch out. It was too late, Snivy was getting hit by Shadow Ball constantly. Dawn, I'm sorry but we have to battle. I know, it's alright. What was Snivy trying to tell me, I got it. Snivy, please, get up! Snivy, the poor Snivy said in a faint voice. Alright I know you can do it, Leaf Storm followed by Bullet Seed. Snivy. Glameow are you alright. Glameow said the hurt Glameow to reassure its partner. Okay, use bite. But that won't affect Glameow Dawn. I know. What? Alright now use Solar Beam. Snivy. What? Now finish him off with a Hyper Beam. And Glameow is unable to battle I said with a cheerful laugh. He put Glameow back in its Poke Ball. Aren't you gonna take Snivy back? No, I'm gonna give it a treat for winning in its first battle.

They went to the Pokemon Store

Snivy here is your Pokemon food. You get a whole bag. Piplup! My Piplup shrieked. Okay Piplup, you get one too. You're Piplup sure is stubborn, isn't that right Dawn? I wouldn't say that. Piplup realized that they were just staring at each other. Piplup, Piplup used Bubble Beam on Jo. Piplup, come on, don't be rude. Piplup, Piplup, Piplup. What? He was saying, you can't like Jo, you love Ash, remember, though whenever you get close to Jo you remember Ash so that means you like Ash more, yeah that's it, you're just trying to fill the gap, don't worry Ash is here, you will meet him soon enough. Sorry Piplup I don't know what you're saying, well; Okay Piplup it's night, we should go to bed.

We went to the Pokemon Center and into our room.

As soon as I hit the bed I fell asleep next to Piplup and Snivy.

I woke up to find that Nurse Joy had made some food for me to get better and I was being served in bed. Nurse Joy was so kind; she was so patient while I was talking to her. Thank you Nurse Joy. No problem. Jo walked in. Dawn, if we don't leave within 2 hours we will have to wait another day to head to Striaton City. Okay but first I want another date. Okay, I'll make it a lunch date. Perfect I replied. I got out of bed still in yesterdays clothes. I'll go now Dawn if that's fine. Of course it is Nurse Joy. I got dressed into my regular clothes. (The Sinnoh skirt as a tube top and the rest). I left Piplup at home and brought Snivy.

I went to the Pokemon Center and healed my Pokemon then trained with my Pokemon a bit. I realized it was time so I went to the place he told me to go.

This place is beautiful I said while walking by the sparkling water of the river and all the water Pokemon there. I found him near lush trees standing in front of a picnic. I ran up to him, this place is beautiful Jo. I know, that's why I chose it, you love beautiful things. Aww thanks. Come on let's eat. Sure.

After 10 minutes

Mm, did you make this? Yep. Well it's delicious, so I see you make good food too but not as good as me. Yeah, wanna bet. Duh. Fine if you win what do you want? When we get to Striaton City, you have to pay for a luxury spa day for me. Can't my Luxaray do that? No. Okay but If I win, you owe me a kiss. Fine deal. Deal

At a kitchen

Me and Jo were having so much fun throwing food onto each other. Okay, stop, I give, no more food fights. Okay. Hey I still have some cake left. Me too. Let's taste then Dawn.

After 5 more minutes

Mine is better huh Dawn. No, no it's not. Yeah you're right. Hey looks like Snivy likes your cake better Jo. I know. You know what, maybe I'll still give you a kiss. Really. Yep come here, me and Jo kissed for five seconds. But afterwards I immediately said, but you still owe me a spa day. He nagged, fine.

When we came back, Piplup jumped on me saying its name constantly. I'm not sure what he said. Jo went to the door that joint my room and his and just stayed there. I took a shower than put on my extra clothes.

I quickly wrote on my diary.

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**I have just been on a date with Jo and I think I'm falling for him. We have been on two dates so far and I gave him one quick kiss. But when I did kiss him it felt okay but I kept thinking about Ash and then it just felt wrong. I don't know what happened but I tried my best to keep happy and Jo didn't realize. I guess I'll just have to face it. Still, I'm not sure. What do I do?**_

_**From, Dawn**_

Dawn come on, we have to go. Striaton City is waiting for us. I know, just one minute. We headed off to Striaton City.


	8. Chapter 8

Dawn's POV

We finally made it to Striaton City huh Jo. Yeah I guess we did Dawn, after all the drama. Yeah but that was your fault. Your fault that Janet left the way she did and she said she was leaving for Kanto Contests, but it was not because of that. Okay, okay, can we just please get a room already I'm so tired and its afternoon and Dawn the kiss; let's not talk about it know, okay? But remember you battling Chilli today and I'm battling him tomorrow. Yeah, yeah I know. Okay here we are. Hello, I'm Striation City's Nurse Joy. Nice to meet you, my name is Dawn and this is Jo. You're Dawn Bella Berlitz, right? Yeah I am but how do you know my name? I'm a big fan of you. My sisters from Sinnoh told me all about you and your wonderful ways, I just didn't think you would be this pretty. Aww; thanks. What may I do for you? Could you please heal our Pokemon and give us a room with two singles please. Certainly, please just give me your Poke Balls. Here you go.

Dawn and Jo gave Nurse Joy there Poke Balls.

After 2 minutes they took their Pokemon and went up to their room. It was delightful. I guess Nurse Joy gave us the V.I.P room. How do you know that Jo questioned? Because it said V.I.P on the door.

Jo looked behind the door. Fine there is anyway; why does she know you and not me? Because I am a top co -ordinator from Sinnoh and the nurse Joy's from Sinnoh told her about me. What do you do anyway I asked with curiosity? I did the Kanto league the Johto league, Hoenn league and the Battle frontier. Huh, I think I do remember Ash saying something about a guy named Jonathan being in almost everywhere he was. I was thinking about Ash so much more than usual lately I thought to myself. Hello, earth to Dawn, that guy is right here and in the leagues the people called me Jo. How did this guy Ash know my full name? I don't know, I said. He must be a real loser right? NO, HE IS NOT A LOSER I screamed with complete liar. Sorry, it's just; well he never won a league. So what, he is the nicest guy you will ever see, he is completely loyal and goofy but that's just how he is. He will risk his life for his loved ones anytime so don't you call him a loser. Hey sorry Dawn, but why do you care for him so much. What do you mean; I care for everybody I like as much as I do for him. Yeah but you didn't stand up for me when Greg was insulting me. That's different. How? I don't know but it is. Okay you promised me another date after your battle with Chilli. Fine, just please don't talk about Ash. Okay I won't. Hey it's time for your battle, yeah, I guess it is.

We went in the Gym and two boys showed up. Hey, Jo I have to take a shower, you stay here and do your battle, and I'll be here soon okay. Fine. I gave him a quick peck on the cheek and left.

I went back to my room and started crying, why did I act like I did with Jo back there. It seemed like I liked Ash and not him. After a few minutes of Snivy and Piplup cheering me up I returned Snivy inside its Poke Ball and took that shower. After I was done I put on my regular Unova Clothes (Sinnoh skirt tube top thing). I went back to the Gym and sat down.

Alright Luxaray use discharge. Luxaray. Panpour dodge and use Water Beam. Panpour was too late and got electrified but did not faint and did use Water Beam on Luxaray. Luxaray he screamed. You can do it Jo I screamed. I could tell that inspired him. Alright Luxaray get up. It got up. Now use Thunder Fang followed by a Iron Tail. Luxaray it said in courage. And it won. Yeah, I got my Trio Badge. Good battle huh Cress. Yes indeed. Here, he handed Jo a case with the Trio Badge inside. I jumped out and gave him a hug and a quick kiss. Thanks. Oh yeah, I won that bet, you still have to pay for the spa day. Fine, let's go he said while pulling me to the spa.

At the spa

He paid the money and I had the best spa day of my life. By the time I came back it was midnight so I just changed and went to bed. I woke up in the morning feeling so relaxed from the massage the spa workers gave me. I quickly got ready and went to the Gym without waking up Jo.

When I got there I could see the boys Chilli and Cress weren't there. There was only a green haired boy with green eyes. I said hello to him. Hi my name is Cilan and I am a Consessiour. Hi my name id Dawn, excuse me but do you know where Chilli I? Oh well, you see, my brothers Chilli and Cress are sick and I came here to fill in their positions. So are you a Gym Leader too? Yeah I am but I left with two other people, a girl and a boy. Okay, should we battle now? Of course. Okay come out Pansage. This may seem strange but what do we do exactly? Okay you can bring out two Pokemon while I only use this one, fine. Yeah okay sorry it's just that I am a Co ordinator from Sinnoh and don't really know the rules. Okay no problem.

Cilan's POV

Hmm, A blunette girl, her name is Dawn, she is a Co ordinator from Sinnoh. She seems familiar for some reason. Maybe someone told me of her? Oh well.

Dawn's POV

Alright I will use Piplup first. I Released Piplup from my arms. Are you ready Piplup? Piplup nodded. Okay Piplup use Bubble Beam. Pip, lup, lup, lup, lup, lup. Pansage block it and use Bullet Seed Pansage. Piplup dodge it, Piplup couldn't dodge I and got constantly hit by Bullet Seeds. Then I heard someone. It sounded so familiar. Dawn, don't give up. It was Ash's voice. I felt like crying but I didn't. I felt so happy, okay Piplup use whirlpool. Okay now, use Hydro Pump. The Hydro Pump went through the middle of the whirlpool. Pansage watch out Cilan ordered. It got hit but small damage inflicted on it. Okay Dawn, Ash believes in you, I can do it. Piplup, use Ice Beam. Piplup, Pansage was frozen in an ice block. Alright Piplup, now use Peck. Piplup used peck and Pansage hit the wall hard. Pansage are you alright? Pansage, okay Dawn what do I do now? Okay Pansage, use Solar Beam. Pansage used a very strong Solar Beam that made Piplup faint. Piplup! Aright Piplup, get a good rest.

I put Piplup back in its Poke Ball.

Alright, come out Quilavia. Quil. Quilavia, use Flame Thrower. Oh no Pansage. It was super effective. Quilavia, use Flame Charge.

And Pansage is unable to battle, the challenger wins.

Yes I screamed. Cilan handed me a case with a beautiful badge in it. I took it and turned around to where I heard Ash's voice and showed it up high. But when I opened my eyes I realized that it was just Jo. Wait it's not just Jo, I really like Jo. I was fighting with myself. It was like my heart said one thing but my brain said another and besides, by the way that everybody talked about Misty, I could tell that Ash liked her. Earth to Dawn Jo kept on saying. Huh, oh sorry, just having a flash back. Okay cool but let's pack our stuff and head to another Gym.

We went back, packed our stuff and came back to the Gym to say bye to Cilan.

Hey Cilan I wanted to say bye. Oh, Chilli, Cress, I see you are all better now? Yep. Okay then bye to you too. Hey Dawn, my friends are at Nacrene City, do you mind if I join you? Oh, you're not staying here? No, but can I? Sure you can, right Jo? Of course. Great, thanks. But, Dawn, listen, you two go ahead to Nacrene City, I was thinking to go to Castelia City instead. But why? There are reasons I can't explain. Then I will go with you. No, no you won't, you wanted to go to Nacrene City, I was just waiting for someone to go with you. Okay, fine I won't go but promise me that you will meet me again after we get our fourth badge? Promise, okay then. I really didn't want to go, because of my heart and mind for some reason, it really felt like I wanted him to go but I didn't.

By noon he left on a boat just after I gave him a big long kiss.

Cilan asked me if I liked Jo and I said, my mind says but my heart doesn't. Okay then shall we head to Nacrene City? Yeah, let's go.


	9. Chapter 9

Cilan, yeah Dawn? Who are your friends? Where almost at Nacrene City, you'll just have to wait to see them. Okay looks like where here Cilan. Let's go to the Pokemon Center to get them. Okay. Hey Iris, Axew. And the next two words he said maid me freeze. Ash and Pikachu.

Ash's POV

When I heard that Cilan made a new friend, I never thought it would be her. I'd like you to meet Dawn. I couldn't say a word; I could tell Dawn couldn't either. She is a co ordinator from Sinnoh. Dawn, what are you doing here, there are no Contests in Unova? Were the first and only words I could say? I'm trying out Gym Battles. When Barry said you were in Unova I never thought I would meet you. You know her Iris said in a weird way? Yeah, she was the co ordinator from Sinnoh that I used to travel with, remember I told you? No wonder she seemed so familiar said Cilan? Do you have any badges yet? I have one, the Trio Badge she said while pulling out her case. Sweet he exclaimed. Huh, just one huh? Iris said again strangely. Yeah, I have only been here three days. Yeah, Iris that's the reason, no need to be rude. Oh, that's okay Ash, no need to worry. Gosh, she looked so much prettier than before I said in my mind. Hey Ash, how many do you have? Oh, I have four showing her my Trio Badge, Basic Badge, Insect Badge and Bolt Badge. Hey can you guys wait for me day to get my Basic Badge? Sure? Ash said deciding himself. Hold on their Ash, Iris said in anger what about me and Cilan. I can wait; Cilan said, yes, two against one. I could tell Dawn was blushing.

Dawn's POV

When I saw Ash, the only thing I could think of was that he was so cute and handsome. He started talking so I got that out of my mind. Man, Iris was so jealous, I don't know why though. I started blushing when he defended me against Iris. Not sure if he could tell or not. Wait what am I thinking, I like Jo not Ash. For some reason my heart is beating so fast whenever I'm with Ash. I knew what love was like, and I felt like I was in love around him but I never felt like that around Jo. I wonder why. No way was I in love with Ash.

Iris's POV

Gosh Ash was acting kind and drooly around Dawn, and he defended her so much. He never defended me. I really liked him; my friends did say there was chemistry between us. I don't know. I really like him but it seems he loves her. I burst into tears and made a whole puddle of water around me.

Ash's POV

Wow Iris, what happened? I didn't know why Iris burst into tears but I was a little more mature so I could tell it could've been about a boy. Hey Iris, are you sad because of a certain someone? Ash, how dare you? Sorry, sorry. I guess I wasn't. She burst into tears again. Dawn handed her a tissue and ended up giving her the whole box. Okay, I admit it; it's because of someone I like. Who is it about? Dawn asked. I'm not telling that to everybody. Dawn asked if she wanted to talk to her alone. Boy was she kind. Iris said yes. But what about us? Ash, she wants to talk alone. I really wanted to talk to Dawn but didn't really have a chance.

Dawn's POV

I think I admit I may have fallen for Ash a bit. I took Iris back to their room and she started talking. I really like Ash, in fact I think I might love him, I mean he is the cutest guy I have ever seen but he likes you. My heart sank when I heard Iris say she likes Ash but happy that Ash liked me. I knew that I couldn't be with Ash know knowing this. But Ash doesn't like me. Yes he does. Trust me I know how Ash feels when he loves somebody. Really? Yeah, you see, Ash has fallen only for one girl and one girl only, Misty. That doesn't make me feel any better she screamed while bursting into tears again. No, listen, you didn't let me finish. What I mean is that Ash likes girls that are really hard to get. Huh? I saw how you acted around Ash. Your exactly the same as her, trust me, he likes you. Okay, I trust you. We should get back Iris? Yeah let's go.

At the lobby.

Ash's POV

Dawn and Iris came back. I really wonder what they were talking about. Misty. Huh, Iris what do you mean and how did you know what I asked? You said it out loud. Oh and about Misty? Don't make me answer everything. Fine, I thought in my mind Misty, what about Misty, I hate her, she was so mean to me plus she was like my big sister, I thought they were talking about a boy? Wait, does Iris like girls? And more importantly, does she like Misty? What are you thinking about Ash? Nothing, good, Iris liked a girl, which means that she isn't attracted to me because she does tend to be flirtatious. I can win Dawn's heart easily now.

To be continued…

**Misty: Okay, what on earth does Ash think he means?**

**Ash: Nothing.**

**Misty: Ehh, never mind, when do I come in**

**Me: Maybe you won't**

**Misty: What, no fair, no fair, no fair. I want to win Ash's heart before he gets to Dawn.**

**Ash: Wait what?**

**Misty silently knocks Ash out puts him in a bag and erases his memory in a high tech machine.**

**Me: LOL**


	10. Chapter 10

Dawn's POV

Dawn, Dawn wake up. Huh, Ash what are you doing here I said with a huge blush on my face. Why are you blushing? What do you think, get out I said slamming the door in his face. I was so embarrassed. I was wearing a half tank top with short shorts and Ash saw me in it. It wasn't my fault, my usual night clothes were wet because I went for a walk just ten minutes ago and it started raining so they got wet. Iris came out of the bathroom just then wearing a light pink half sleeved top and hot pink shorts. So you woke up? Yeah. Good, because you have to get ready in ten minutes then go to the Gym and battle Lenora. Oh yeah you're right. Thank god Ash woke me up. Wait, Ash saw you in that? Yeah, kinda? At first she was angry but then she burst in laughter. Whatever, I'm getting ready and besides, I didn't have anything else to wear, there all wet. It's a good thing that your hair is silky and perfect right now because then it would take you forever. Oh ha, ha. I then just realized that everything else was wet from the rain at night except a few clothes. NO, I hate these clothes, my mom packed them and I didn't want to hurt her feelings. What, what are the clothes?

Iris's POV

Man Dawn can be funny and clumsy. I really wanted to see what the clothes were.

She took a deep breath and pulled up a pink top with a cow and a bear on it, hugging each other and hot pink jeans with a rainbow and clouds on the left top side.

I burst into laughter again. But then it hit me, Ash really liked cute things like that. And Dawn was so beautiful and he showed me a picture of her when she was in Sinnoh from when she was ten to eleven to twelve to thirteen to fourteen. Man, she just got prettier and prettier. But she didn't like him and I got a little reassured he didn't like her. It's not funny you know. Yeah, okay your right. You can borrow some of my clothes. Thanks Iris. No need to worry. That's my catch phrase though everyone did say it a lot, especially Ash. My smile went to an angry face but then quickly back before Dawn saw it. I knew that Dawn would never betray a friend. She's just that type of girl though I knew her for a day.

I gave her my only blue clothes, a half sleeved fitted baby blue below the shoulders top with a one sided white tank top underneath. I also gave a dark blue above the knee denim skirt with black quarter tights and she had blue converse so she wore that and baby blue fingerless gloves.

There, you look much better know? Funny, very, very funny. I know. Ehh she moaned you are really pushing my nerves. Sorry. It's Okay. And that explained it, she was very forgiving too.

Dawn's POV

I rushed to Ash and Cilan's room and screamed it's my battle against Lenora. Okay, okay we'll go now. Oh and Ash sorry for the door slamming I said in a nervous voice. It's okay. We rushed to the gym and then I realized I still had three minutes or so, that meant someone else was there. When we went inside I saw someone that I never thought I would see again. Jo! I heard a sound from behind and saw Paul and Janet.


	11. Chapter 11

Jo, I thought you were at Castelia City? And Jan, what are you doing with Paul? They both just looked at me with the saddest look. I was really worried.

You see Dawn; I went to Castelia City to get the Insect Badge but then while on the ship I met Janet here. I talked with her; we may have sorta kissed a little but decided not to. Then Paul came out of nowhere and started pushing me around for apparently kissing his 'girlfriend'. I told you Jonathan, he is my real boyfriend. Yeah right. Janny, you're the one who always said Paul was a jerk and all, how could this happen. Okay look, I was very angry and upset with you two, maybe a little too much. I saw Paul while heading to Kanto and well, I knew you liked him, it was very obvious. What? Ash shouted. Why do you care Ash, Iris said in an angry tone? Nothing, it's just Paul is a jerk. Is not, huh, you're Ash. You seem way better looking then I pictured you, maybe even extremely handsome. He blushed. Okay let me continue, I thought I would make you jealous by getting together with him but spending time with, learning how he really is, I found out that he is a really nice guy, his heart is full of good and in the right place. He may seem like a jerk but that is a complete lie, he is great and well I actually fell in love with him. He convinced me to head back to Unova and then I met up with Jo and it had been only three days but it felt like years. I really missed him and I just kissed him, I'm sorry Dawn, I know you like Jo. What? Ash, you really have to stop saying that. Cilan. Please just stop talking Ash. Fine Iris. We decided to come met you cause I knew that you wouldn't fight the day you arrived. Okay I get it. Aren't you gonna introduce us to them? Ash asked eagerly. Yeah sure, Here is Paul, Ash you know him. Here is one of my best friends Janet. I know her, you do? Yeah we met at my home town when she came to visit. Okay. And here is Jo, my b, I stopped for a moment and thought Ash didn't like me and I didn't believe that Paul was a good guy so I just said it. Here is Jo, my boyfriend. Cilan you know him. Yeah I do. Ash stood there, I could tell he was shocked but I really didn't think it was because he was jealous, probably it's because he thought of me as his little sister and he was the overprotective older brother.

If you don't mind guys, I have a gym battle to win I said while taking out my Pokeball.

I took out my Piplup. (Sorry don't have time to write a battle so here is how it is):

Piplup vs. Watchdog

Piplup is losing at first but then when Ash gives hope to Dawn, Which Jo Gets really angry about, Piplup hits watchdog with very powerful combinations. He wins but is quickly defeated by Lillpup.

Quilava vs. Lillpup

Quilava using full strength, takes out Lillpup.

Go Dawn everybody but Paul shouted.

Lenora handed me a long purple badge that looked pretty simple, no wonder it's called the basic badge, it's basic. I put the badge in my case and hugged Janet, Iris and Jo.

I thought it was best if we traveled in groups. So I told everybody that me, Jo, Iris and Ash should travel in one group and Paul, Janny and Cilan in another. Everybody agreed. But deep down inside, I knew that I just wanted to catch up with ash.

**Sorry for a really long wait :( :), but i am starting again**


End file.
